prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 3, 2019 NXT UK results
The April 3, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It aired on the WWE Network on April 3, 2019. Summary In NXT UK's opening match, it looked as if Kenny Williams & Amir Jordan's recent good fortune might finally have been coming to an end when they locked horns with the dominant force of Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner. However, just when Aichner was executing another impressive hanging suplex, the Lucky-Yin suddenly broke loose with a counter that allowed him to pick up the quick victory, the third (and definitely the biggest) win for his tandem in a row! While Aichner and Barthel were left in a state of complete disbelief, one has to wonder if this stunning triumph will put Williams & Jordan in line for an NXT UK Title opportunity. Not feeling the least bit allegiant toward her fellow Scotsman Isla Dawn, Kay Lee Ray went to battle against The White Witch in her second matchup on NXT UK. In the final moments of the hard-fought contest, Ray delivered a painful overhead chop into the superkick, before getting her opponent up in the Widows Peak and driving Dawn's face hard into the canvas in the center of the ring for the impressive three-count. Although their NXT Tag Team Title Match against Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch several weeks ago has left Zack Gibson currently not medically cleared to compete, The Grizzled Young Veterans emerged to address the NXT UK Universe, belittling would-be contenders like Kenny Williams & Amir Jordan and declaring themselves the “New Guard” who will run the table in the locker room and within the NXT UK Universe. After Joe Coffey referred to Trent Seven as “dead weight” in his quest to get Gallus back on top of NXT UK, the two competitors squared off in the show's final main event match before WrestleMania Weekend. In the height of the knockdown drag out brawl both inside and outside the ring, Coffey miraculously kicked out of his opponent's Seven Star Lariat. This allowed The Iron King to take advantage of the injured back of his adversary, which he had targeted throughout the contest, and follow up a powerbomb by making The Artful Dodger tap-out to the Boston Crab. Results ; ; *Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams defeat Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel *Kay Lee Ray defeats Isla Dawn *Joe Coffey defeats Trent Seven Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 4-3-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 28.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 29.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 30.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 31.jpg 4-3-19 NXT UK 32.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #36 results * NXT UK results #36 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #36 on WWE Network Category:2019 events